


Waiting

by wereleopard58



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-12
Updated: 2006-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well if it had a plot I would give it a summary it is a PWP.  Clark and Lex have sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

## Waiting

by Wereleopard

<http://www.angelfire.com/planet/wereleopard>

* * *

Title: Waiting  
Pairing DUH Clark/Lex  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: None really, just believe that the Kents now like Lex and Clark is 18 Summary: Hmm, it is a PWP, if it had a story; I would give you a summary. and it is AU Disclaimer: I am poor, no money, don't sue. And these characters don't belong to me. I am just having fun with them; well actually, I am letting them have fun with each other. 

And a huge thanks to Maria for the beta'ing 

Feedback: Yes please, I will beg if I have to, and this is my first Clex and only my third slash story. I usually write Het. 

**WAITING**

It was a hot day, the sun beat down, the heat wave got to everyone, including Lex Luthor. He was wearing charcoal slacks and a light purple shirt that had been rolled up at the sleeves, and the top 3 buttons were undone, the expensive sunglasses covered his blue eyes as he drove the Ferrari to the Kent farm. 

"You are so pathetic." He mumbled to himself, any excuse to go and see his only true friend. To see the young man that he had fallen in love with 3 years ago. Lex breathed deeply, trying to control his feelings and wipe them from his eyes. He did this every time his saw Clark, so his young friend would never know what he truly meant to Lex. His Ferrari skidded to a stop in front of the Kent home; breathing deeply he opened the car door and stepped out into the blazing heat. 

Slowly, he walked to the door and knocked on it. "Hello, Clark? Mr, Mrs Kent? Anyone home?" Silence was his only reply. Frowning slightly, he headed to the back of the property, wondering where everyone was. Suddenly he froze and there, in front of him, was his fantasy.... 

Clark, throwing his t-shirt over the fence and placing the hose above his head, cooling himself down, the rivulets of water dripping from his hair and sliding down that beautiful face, across the lips that begged to be kissed, and gently falling from his chin and running down that firm, muscular chest that any model would be proud of. Lex's gaze followed it down, until it was soaked in, by the waistband of his blue jeans. The bald billionaire gulped and tried to catch his breath, the lust flowing through his veins like a dam that had been broking, his blood feeling like lava scorching every inch inside. 

"Lex?" A voice whispered softly. 

Lex's head jerked up, he hadn't realised that his mind had switched off and the boy, no, man that he was fantasising about, was standing in front of him. He looked into those beautiful, innocent eyes and saw them widen every so slightly. Lex realised that Clark had seen the desire in his eyes, something that his friend was never meant to see. 

"I have to go." Lex muttered as he turned on his heel and rushed to his car, not turning, not taking any notice of the voice that called for him, but never getting any closer, a deep feeling of dread knotted in his stomach, the fear nearly choking him as he drove back to the castle. He had lost his only friend because he couldn't control his feelings, he had managed for 3 years and now, in one moment of weakness, he had screwed it up. 

* * *

Clark stood in amazement as he watched Lex rush away; a smile appearing on his face. He finally knew that he wasn't imaging all those looks, those gentle touches and the help from Lex for his friends and family. Lex had feelings for him and now that Clark had confirmed it, there was only one thing left to do, go to the castle and deal with it. He grabbed his t-shirt and ran to the front of the house just as his parents pulled up. 

"Can I use the truck to go and see Lex?" Clark said, as he quickly opened the door for his mum. 

Jonathan and Martha looked at each other with confusion. 

"What's going on, son?" Jonathan asked. 

"It happened!!" Clark said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

"What's happened?" His mother asked with concern. 

"He has feelings for me." Clark said with a grin. He had told his parents a year ago that he had fallen in love with Lex and that he was sure Lex felt the same way, but wasn't positive, so he had waited for a sign. 

Jonathan and Martha looked at each other, their faces full of worry, they both knew that Lex was in love with Clark, but they respected that he wasn't going to do anything about it. Something must have happened today for Clark to be positive and they knew nothing they could say, would change their sons mind. And for the rest of it? They really didn't want to know. 

Clark helped his mother out of the truck and rushed around to the other side. 

"Just be careful, son." Jonathan said quietly as Clark hugged him, climbed in and drove away. 

"I don't think Lex will know what has hit him." Martha said and the two of them laughed. "We'll have to get Lex over for dinner more, he doesn't eat enough." She said to her husband as they walked into the house, but both of them felt a loss inside, their son had grown up and made his own decisions, he was no longer that three year old that found them. The next problem was about his powers and what he should, or shouldn't tell Lex, but first they would see if their relationship came to anything, if so they would cross that bridge when they came to it. 

* * *

"Idiot, idiot, idiot." Lex muttered, as he paced his office. He had sent all the servants home, he was in no mood to have company, as he had just screwed up the best thing he had ever had. 

"Well, that is one word that I would never associate with you." A male voice said. 

Lex's head whipped round and saw a smiling 18 year old. 

"Clark, what are you doing here?" Lex mumbled feeling lost, feeling like he did when he was 9 years old. 

"You rushed off, Lex and I was wondering what you wanted to talk to me about." Clark said smoothly, even though his heart was pounding. He slowly walked towards Lex, his face betraying nothing. It was something that he had picked up from his best friend over the years and he was actually enjoying having Lex not acting sure of himself, he knew it wouldn't be long before he was back to his usual, in control self, but Clark was going to enjoy this moment while he could. 

Lex slowly backed away, not sure what to make of this. "I... uhhh... realised that I had some work to do, you know, important stuff, and I was going to call you later." Lex mumbled and there was a voice in his head screaming at him to shut the hell up and take control of the situation, but Lex was lost, he had never dealt with feelings like this before. 

"Ahh was that what it was; I just thought you liked what you saw." Clark looked around and noticed that the laptop lid was down. "I still have some clothes here from when I last stayed, right?" Lex nodded dumbly, the voice in his head getting louder. "Cool, well, you look like you are done, you don't mind if I take a shower and then we can watch some DVD's or..." Clark paused for a moment, "something." With that, he toed of his shoes, he reached down and pulled of his socks and let them drop to the ground, and the next thing to go was the sweaty t-shirt that had been lying over the fence. 

Lex's eyes followed every little movement closely, his mind, once again, when it came to a partly clothed Clark, had switched off, but it panicked as soon as his friend has started to undo the buttons of his jeans, his eyes jerked up to Clark's face. 

Clark turned away from, Lex afraid that the nervousness would show on his face, he walked out of the office and towards the stairs. 

"Clark?" Said a shaky voice behind him. 

With a look over his shoulder, he smiled at Lex. "You can join me if you want?" And with that, Clark ran up the stairs to Lex's room. 

Lex stood there, dumfounded for a moment, until what Clark had said sunk in and he was running to catch up with the tease that was Clark Kent. 

* * *

Clark had managed to get his jeans and boxers of, with a little help of superspeed, as Lex ran into the room. His hands began to shake and he truly had no idea what to do, he was like the prey as the predator stalked towards him, but he was a prey that didn't want to get free, he so desperately wanted to be caught, to be touched by those hands, to learn that body. He looked into Lex's eyes and could see that he was back in control of the driver's seat. Clark shivered in anticipation and need. 

Lex devoured Clark's naked form, it was a piece of art, a masterpiece, but he also could see his friend was nervous. Lex sauntered towards the young man, taking in every aspect, memorising ever little thing, in case this was the last time he got to see this perfection. It wasn't long before he stood toe-to-toe and gazing into those beautiful eyes. He reached up and stroked a finger down the side of Clark's face and the brunette leaned into his touch. 

"Be very sure, Clark, because if we start something tonight, I'm not going to let you go easily. You'll be mine and I will destroy anyone who tries to take you away from me." Lex said, huskily. 

"I've loved you for a long time, I've waited and hoped that you would make the first move, but you never did, there isn't anyone else for me, but you. It also goes both ways, I won't let you go; I won't let you screw around on me, Lex." Clark replied softly, his voice full of love and desperation. 

"Then we own each other." Lex raised his head and kissed Clark softly, just making sure this was real, the mouth beneath his was soft and as he ran his tongue across the bottom pouty lip, it opened and the hunger surged beneath his lips, as his tongue explored every inch of Clark's mouth, taking control and conquering everything touched, Clark groaned, pulling back, away from Lex. 

Lex looked confused for a moment and stared at the lust filled eyes of the man opposite him. 

"Off, now." Clark muttered at the offending clothing that Lex was still wearing. 

Lex grinned and stripped quickly, Clark's pulse began to speed up as he saw the lean, muscular frame of his friend, he wanted to pounce on, he wanted to .... His mind shut down, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but he needed something and he needed it now. 

"You are so beautiful, Clark, too good to be true." Lex whispered, as he gazed, his eyes full of love and desire. 

"I'm flesh and blood, come and touch me." Clark said with a smile. 

Lex ran a hand down the chest that he had dreamt about for a long time. "I can't wait, Clark, I want you, I need you inside me, we can explore later, but please, I need you." 

Clark nodded and took hold of Lex's hand, pulling him towards the bed. "Teach me, Lex. Teach me everything." 

Lex lay on the bed next to Clark, looking at the feast that was next to him, but he wanted Clark inside him, he needed that now, more than anything. Reaching out, he pulled out lube and condoms. 

"No condoms." Clark whispered. 

"Well, I'm clean and you?" Lex smiled at him. 

"You're my first, male or female." Clark whispered his face blushing. 

"Thank you for that, Clark, I'll tell you what to do, just take your time, it's been quite a while for me." Lex muttered. 

Lex uncapped the lube and squeezed it onto Clark's fingers, he then squeezed some onto his own and as he balanced on one arm and knees, he showed Clark what to do as he slowly inserted one finger into his body, his eyes falling closed and his head lolling back as he did so. 

"Can I?...uhhh" Clark stuttered. 

Lex pulled the finger out and turned, smiling at Clark. "It's all yours." He said laughing. 

The bed moved as Clark knelt directly behind Lex and he slowly slid a broad finger inside of his friend, moving it in and out. 

"Another one, Clark." Lex muttered through clenched teeth, he wanted Clark to take him hard and now but if he rushed it, and Clark felt that Lex was in pain, he would stop and that was the last thing the billionaire wanted. 

Clark slid another in and he felt Lex stiffen. "Lex?" Clark froze. 

"I'm fine, move them, damn it." Lex muttered. 

The two fingers slid against each other, opening Lex's passage and slowly a third one joined them, moving in and out, scissoring slowly and as the pain began to lessen, Lex started to fuck himself on those fingers, moving backwards and forwards wanting, no needing, more. Clark kissed the spine in front of him, taking in the smell and the taste of the man he loved. 

Clark whispered words of love, of want, of desire and need as he watched his fingers disappear inside the male body in front of him. Clark's erection was so hard, it was painful, and he just wanted to be inside Lex. 

"Lex?" Clark said, in a strained voice. 

"I'm ready, Clark." Lex whispered, his face buried in his arm. 

"I want to see you, can I?" The beautiful alien asked in a timid voice, afraid that it would be too painful. 

"Lay on your back, Clark." Lex ordered and he groaned as Clark slowly slipped out his fingers and he felt so empty, but he knew what was coming and this way he could control how much he took at a time. Clark was not small, just like the rest of him, he was the size that many would like to be, and he was perfect. 

Once Clark was on his back, he lubed his friend`s cock, Clark groaned and thrust into the hand that was wrapped around him. "Don't move, Clark, let me get use to you. You're not exactly small." Lex said with a chuckle, as he gazed at the body laying gloriously on his bed. 

The hard length glistened, beaconing Lex, he straddled Clark and stared into those deep, stunning eyes, that always seemed to hold him captive and locking that gaze, he slowly sank onto Clark's cock. both men groaned as Lex slowly slid himself down, bit by bit, feeling himself stretch and open to accommodate the other man, he paused allowing him to adjust to the width. As he opened, he slowly rid up and down, taking bit by bit, sliding further and further down, being stretched more than he could ever have imagined, but it was worth it because it was Clark that was inside of him, the love of his life. 

Clark clenched his hands, forcing himself not to move, not to drive up, hard and fast, into the body above him, he could see the pain on Lex's face, he was torn, he didn't want to stop, but he also didn't want to cause pain. 

"Are you ok?" Clark muttered, his voice breaking at the effort of not moving. 

"I'm fine, Clark." Lex groaned, part in pain and part in pleasure. 

Lex rose slowly and the slid further onto Clark's hardness, the young man's hands left his sides and gripped the slender hips to help to raise and lower Lex. 

Lex opened more and he went further, and he continued to ride Clark in slow deliberate movements, not taking too much at one time. 

"God, Lex, this feels..."Clark didn't have the words to describe the feelings that were coursing through his body. 

"I love you, Clark." Lex whispered, as Clark's length was fully encased in his body. 

Wide innocent eyes met the jaded ones, who had seen too much, but the love shone from both of them. 

"I love you too, Lex." Clark answered in an amazed whisper, those were three words that Clark thought he would never hear from the man he loved, but there they were and his heart felt as if it would explode through so much happiness. 

Lex moved his hips in a circular motion and they both groaned. 

"God, Lex, I'm not going to last long." Clark sighed. 

"Neither am I" and with that Lex started to ride hard and fast, needing to feel him deep inside, to feel him for the next week and as he moved his body, Clark hit his prostrate and Lex screamed, eyes opened wide with pleasure. "Again, there." 

Clark's hands tightened on Lex's hips, gripping painfully and using some of his strength, he raised and lowered Lex hard onto his length, faster and faster, hitting Lex's prostrate over and over again, the precome dripping out of the slit and Lex's head rolled back, and he screamed Clark's name as he came, 

Clark flipped Lex and after a few more deep thrusts, he followed Lex into oblivion and collapsed on the sweaty man beneath him. Clark used his last bit of energy to move of Lex and wrap his arms around the older man. 

"You'll do that to me, right?" Clark asked wearily. 

"Later, Clark, just rest." Lex replied, as he laid his head on his lovers shoulder. They still had many obstacles in front of them, but together they could face anything that came at them. 

"Love you." A sleepy Clark muttered. 

"Back at." Lex replied softly, as both their eyes fell shut and they both went into a happily, sated sleep, wrapped around their true loves. 

**THE END**


End file.
